


Destruction

by haganenoheichou



Series: Wrong [Eruri Week 2016] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Casual Sex, Drug Use, Eruri Week, M/M, Self-Destructive Behavior, alcohol use, canonverse, eruri - Freeform, post-ACWNR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his friends, Levi copes by slowly destroying himself. Erwin has something to say about that. </p><p>Eruri Week 2016 prompt 1: post-ACWNR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri Week is upon us!

Levi was coping well, considering. At least, that was what Erwin had thought. For the first two weeks after his friends’ deaths, the young man had spent every waking hour training. Driving himself ragged with various routines and slashing away at the air, refining his style with movements that only he could pull off due to his small stature. It was almost as if the event had passed him by entirely. The only thing that was different about Levi now was his strange determination.

Then Erwin began to notice things. Strange expressions on his comrades’ faces whenever Levi’s name was mentioned. It was almost as if nobody wanted to speak about the boy; as if the mention of him was taboo. Erwin didn’t understand. Levi was becoming a model soldier. He was perfect.

The answer to his wonderings came yet another week later when he had the fortune to witness Levi’s training routine in person.

It was then and there that he realized what the problem was.

Levi had become unhinged.

Wild.

Perfect in terms of scores, killing every mock Titan in sight, with amazing technique… and incredibly risky moves.

Too risky.

Erwin’s eyes widened when he saw Levi go for a dive, one that could have easily landed him with a broken neck. The boy didn’t seem to care, though. His eyes were narrowed, his jaw set, and he managed to turn his body in such a way as to land safely.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

Erwin chewed on his bottom lip but said nothing. He would have to watch Levi more closely now.

* * *

The next instance of Levi’s strange behavior rolled around after the celebration of his second mission. The losses had been relatively few, and the soldiers considered that enough of a success to celebrate. Erwin found himself standing in the corner of the tavern with a shot of something nasty held tightly in his hand. He wasn't about to lose his mind and get hammered like most of his soldiers.

Someone, though, had different ideas.

He watched Levi sit at the bar, ordering drink after drink. Erwin attempted to count how many he’d had, but they just kept on coming and soon he lost the motivation to continue. Whenever someone approached the young man, he shook his head, and continued ordering drinks as if they were air.

Finally, Erwin pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the bar, sitting down next to Levi.

“Fuck do you want?” Levi asked. There were some limitations to his perfection as a soldier.

“You are drinking yourself into an early grave.”

Levi gave him an incredulous look – which was too focused for having drunk as much as he had. “We’re gonna die soon anyway. And I don't get drunk. Can't. This is just… like water.”

He pursed his lips in distaste.

“Alcohol is still bad for you?”

“What are you, my mother?”

Erwin set his shot glass down onto the bar. In a flash, Levi took it and it was gone, pouring down his throat and into his already well-sterilized belly.

“My mother’s dead, Squad Leader Shithead,” Levi said heavily. “Don't worry, I’ll be perfectly sober in training tomorrow.”

“That wasn’t-,”

“Fuck off.”

Erwin’s jaw snapped shut. “You should really do something about that mouth of yours.”

Levi lifted his next glass, as if toasting the man. “I’m already on it. Cleaning it inside and out.”

Erwin watched him down the drink helplessly.

* * *

He caught Levi smoking herbs next. Why was it always him? Then again, it was for the best that it had been Erwin, and not someone else, who had walked out onto the Survey Corps headquarters’ rooftop, and seen the young man with a pipe in his hand, reveling in the putrid smell of the intoxicating smoke.

“What are you doing?”

“Can’t you see?”

Erwin sighed, sitting down next to Levi. After some deliberation, Levi handed the pipe to Erwin but the blond refused, his eyes set on the young man’s relaxed face.

Relaxed. But not smiling.

He grabbed Levi’s wrist. “Where did you get this?”

“An old acquaintance,” Levi replied vaguely. “Is it not allowed?”

“No.”

“Well, you should have made that clear when you gave me the whole Humanity’s Greatest Goal speech, or whatever the fuck it was that-,”

“Levi.”

Grey eyes met blue.

“Stop this.”

“Or what? Look, Squad Leader Smith, I’m functioning, all right? I am doing my chores, going to training, I even tried socializing with those dimwits you call comrades a couple of times. My room is clean and my ass is flying high as always-,”

“-in more ways than one, at the moment,-“

“-so what the fuck do you want from me?”

Erwin sighed deeply. “This isn’t you.”

“You don’t know me. You have no idea how my mind works. And I would caution you against trying.” Levi lifted the pipe to his lips but Erwin stopped him, snatching it out of his hold and dumping the herbs onto the rooftop. Levi looked at them for a moment, seemingly forlorn, and then shrugged.

“You know I’ll always get more if I want more,” he said.

“I have no doubt about it. Go to bed.”

“Yes, Mother.”

* * *

The last straw fell onto Erwin Smith’s exhausted back when he saw something he never thought he would.

He had been sitting in the corner of the tavern with Mike and Hanji, discussing some things as well as keeping an eye on the recruits who had made it a point to tell their commanding officers that humanity be damned, but they needed to relax before the mission the day after tomorrow.

Hanji was gabbing on about some experiment they were doing when all of a sudden, Erwin saw a small dark shadow slink over the opposite wall. Levi. Levi dragging someone by the hand towards the bathrooms.

“Excuse me.” Erwin’s knee hit the table as he stood, but he paid it no mind. His legs carried him across the small space within a second, navigating the crowd easily.

“Where’s he off to?” He heard Hanji ask distantly, but he didn’t stick around to hear Mike’s bewildered response.

He stood at the entrance to the bathroom, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Barging in would be ill-mannered, because Levi would know that he had been following him. Staying out here didn’t sit well with him.

In the end, he decided to investigate. He pressed the door handle down gently, opening the door just a little. The bathroom was empty save for two dark figures contrasting against the white walls. Levi, pressed against the tiles, his legs wrapped around the waist of a taller, broad-shouldered man dressed in civilian clothing. Moaning. Hissing curses.

The man’s hips were moving characteristically. He held Levi against the wall, supporting his weight with his large hands that bruised the youth’s hips.

Erwin stood at the entrance, lost.

Their eyes met over the man’s shoulder. Levi’s lips slipped into a smirk after a moment, and he threw his head back, almost hitting it against the wall with an exaggerated moan.

“More… Fuck, more!”

The wicked smile only grew larger as Erwin fled the scene.

Levi came out of the bathroom five minutes later, composed as always. The man trailed behind him, slightly dazed, and as soon as Levi spotted Erwin back in his seat, he tugged his fling into a heated, messy, filthy kiss. He then let go, leaving the man standing there, in the corner of the tavern, completely perplexed.

“What the hell was that?” Hanji asked, looking at Erwin. The blond didn’t reply.

* * *

“You thought you could manipulate me?”

Levi’s cheekbone collided with the stone wall. He didn’t make a single noise of pain as he turned his head with some difficulty beneath Erwin’s large hand.

“Why? Did it work?”

“You will know your place,” Erwin hissed, completely unhinged. “You’ve been destroying yourself before my eyes-,”

“It took you one sordid fuck in the bathroom to realize that?”

“Quiet. Why didn't you reach out to me?” Erwin asked, his front pressing Levi’s into the wall. The hands in Levi’s hair relaxed a little, allowing the younger man to turn his head a bit more.

“If I wanted a lecture, I’d have gone to school, old man.”

“This ends now.”

“Or else?”

“Or else I won’t give you what you want.”

“You have no idea what I want.”

Erwin spun Levi around, slamming his back against the wall. This time, the young man did let out a soft sound of pain. It was silenced by Erwin’s hot mouth on Levi’s, blocking any scathing words that the boy had wanted to utter.

“I made you,” Erwin said as he pulled away, his eyes on Levi’s.

“Only I am allowed to destroy you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line?


End file.
